Hot beverages such a cappuccinos and lattés are becoming increasingly popular. In addition to traditional coffee outlets and restaurants, retail outlets from fast food restaurants to convenient stores are providing these and other types hot beverages to their customers. Likewise, various types of vending machines and office dispensers are available. Consumers often desire freshly made foam milk in their hot beverage. The foamed milk generally is of higher quality if it is made fresh for each customer.
Generally described, foamed milk may be produced from steam, milk, and air. Foamed milk also can be made from milk powder by combining the powder with hot water and air. The use of milk powder often is preferred given its longer shelf life and ease of use. The milk powder, the water, and the air, however, need to be sufficiently mixed. Insufficient mixing may result in some of the powder not being converted to foam and possibly an off taste.
There is a desire, therefore, for a foamed milk dispenser that can produce foamed milk from milk powder in an efficient, high quality, and high-speed manner to consumers in individual servings or otherwise. The foamed milk dispenser preferably should be easy to use, easy to maintain, and be competitive in terms of costs.